Seto loses it all
by Dark Ablyss
Summary: What would happen if Seto Kaiba got hit over the head by Malik? And Malik took over seto industries?! What would come to this!? This is a good story, 1 chapter so far, and its going to be a long one in a while, so read while you can!


I do not own Yugioh, so please do not sew me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chance: Does anyone want to do the honors of introducing our little story?  
  
Seto: (whistles)  
  
Bakura: (snores)  
  
Malik: (looks around, trying to not be noticed)  
  
T'ea: (looks at everyone, then raises her hand) I will..  
  
Chance: Great! Take it away T'ea.  
  
T'ea: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Yami Yugi got swapped over the head with Malik's Millennium Rod and thought he was someone else? Have you ever wondered what would happen if Seto Kaiba and Yugi got along with each other, and became best friends? Have you ever wondered what would happen if Joey Wheeler got all of Seto Kaiba's and then went on a shopping spree? Well, this story will answer those questions, and many more..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The alarm for Seto Kaiba goes off, as he tries to shut it off, Mokuba walks in and slides it off of the desk and waits until his big brother would get up. Seto rubs his eyes, and yawns. He throws his feet over the side of the bed, and pretends to be eating something to get that nasty taste of liquor out of his mouth.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother? Seto: Yes Mokuba.. Mokuba: Were you out drinking again?  
  
Seto just stares hazily at Mokuba, then stands up and trudges to the bathroom. He gets out his toothbrush and his toothpaste, and begins to brush his teeth. It was around 6 AM and Mokuba had been up since 5, waiting for his brother to join him to breakfast. As Seto gained his smell from his nice nights sleep, the first thing he was greeted by was the fresh smell of pancakes. The smell woke him up quickly, and he walked down stairs. Mokuba shot past him down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen. Seto opened the door and walked in behind him. He walked over to the stove, got a plate, and put a few pancakes on his plate. Then he got a knife, spoon, and a fork, and took everything over to the table. He sat down and smeared syrup and butter all over them. He took the knife and fork, and began to eat. Mokuba joined him with one pancake, and devoured it whole. When Seto finished his breakfast, he went to the work office and slammed the door shut.  
  
Mokuba: Lord knows what he does in there... Seto (fake sobbing): I am-am no-not playing with my-myself!  
  
Mokuba, understanding the joke, just laughed at Seto. Inside of the work office, Seto sat down in front of his laptop, and opened the lid. He was greeted by a women's voice saying a soft hello.  
  
Seto: Mokuba must have been on my laptop; I'm already on MSN.  
  
Seto just sighed and shook his head. He exited out of the window, and began to type things for his work. He stared at the screen for half an hour, then he got up, walked out of the room, and noticed Mokuba tied in white lining, and a sock in his mouth, struggling to get free. Seto ran towards Mokuba, but was smacked over the head with a rod. When he awoke, his eyes met Malik's.  
  
Malik: Sorry Seto, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Seto: What... Who are you talking about? And who's Seto? Malik: Why yo- I mean... I meant to say was 'Sorry for startling you' Yea, that's it  
  
Seto, still having his instincts, didn't believe a word Malik said, so he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
Seto (looking around): Do you live here? Malik: Uhh.Yes, why yes I do.  
  
Still not believing him, he walked around the house, looking at the different doors and phones and other technical devices. He looked at the doorknob and stared it, he pointed to it and asked Malik what it was.  
  
Seto: What is that? Malik: That's a doorknob, you turn it, and you walk out. Seto: Ok...  
  
He grabs the door knob and turns it, then walks outside, he walks down the concrete path, looking down at it every once and a while as he hears a crunch. He reaches Yugi's house, and knocks on the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chance: What did you think?  
  
Seto: I get hit in the head ( Arg!  
  
Chance: Don't worry...  
  
Seto: Fine! 


End file.
